


Dragon Wilbur go brr

by lonelymarblesoda



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dadza, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I don't know what else to put here, No beta we die like tubbo during the festival, Protectiveness, sleepy bois but dragons, some minor insanity on wilbur's part, this is my first fic im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelymarblesoda/pseuds/lonelymarblesoda
Summary: Wilbur sighed.Tommy didn't understand.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 76
Kudos: 623





	1. Chapter 1

Wilbur exhaled. Tommy didn’t know.

-

Tommy didn’t know that Wilbur was something far more lethal than a human being; Tommy did not know that Wilbur was a dragon. In fact, Tommy had no clue that Techno and Phil were either. He was the only human in their small family- something many would call impossible (the Sleepy Bois never cared much for what others deemed impossible). They were a clan, and Phil was their clan leader. Perhaps Tommy didn’t understand the intricacies of clan rules, but it was something he followed naturally anyway (being raised by dragons since he was a small child).

(Wilbur noticed the way Tommy imitated him and Techno when talking to Phil, and after they moved to the smp, how he naturally looked to Wilbur for leadership- or the way that he always lowered his eyes respectfully and took a step back, a common dragon custom- the way Tommy tried to bare fangs he didn’t have and the weird looks others shot him when it happened.)

And yet; he knew nothing about the truth. So, Wilbur calmed himself as he paced the ravine, the tunnel Tommy took to visit Tubbo a few seconds before clear in his view. Tommy wasn’t aware that since he was the youngest of the clan his older siblings became anxious when he was out of sight for too long. It really didn’t help that he was still fairly young in dragon years, Wilbur mused. Looking back, it had shocked them all when small four-year-old Tommy started speaking full on sentences. Regardless of Tommy actually being sixteen, Wilbur was worried. He didn’t know if Tubbo could be trusted with his younger brother -If Wilbur could trust anyone- but Tommy deserved to have fun.

A loud clanging interrupted his inner monologue about Tommy; Techno was back. Wilbur was infinitely grateful for the other being here even if he was originally distrustful (Techno had put a stop to that immediately, smacking him with a log one day saying ‘We’re clan, loser,’). Wilbur finally had someone on the server who he wouldn’t have to hide his more feral and destructive side from.

“Hey Wil, where’s Toms?” The monotone drawl entered his ears as he walked to greet his elder brother.

“He left to go visit Tubbo,” Wilbur sighed in slight irritation. It was no doubt the reason Techno had come back so suddenly from mining. All clans had a link between members in order to increase safety. Tommy probably didn’t feel it as heavily as the rest of them, but he was obviously able to feel some of it.

(Tommy going from angry and defiant to sulking after feeling heavy disappointment from Phil. Tommy trying to cheer Wilbur up on one of his bad days with a crude crayon drawing when he was six, knowing somehow his brother was upset.)

“...I see. Wilbur, we need to talk.” The other dragon leaned heavily on his new trident. “I know you haven’t shifted in awhile, and you need to, otherwise…” He drifted off, looking Wilbur in the eye.

Wilbur’s face immediately went sour. “Like hell I will. You know it’ll be practically impossible to not notice me in my other form,” It was true. Wilbur was taller than his family even in his dragon body. He ignored the back of his mind saying he just didn’t want to be rejected by Tommy once he found out. Or to be used unapologetically as a weapon, or feared and hunted. There was a lot that could go south, Wilbur mentally joked.

“How long has it been? Since the revolution? Wilbur, that’s crazy! Wil, what would Phil say?” Technoblade growled at him, eyes flashing into a deeper blood red. However, Wilbur wasn’t going to be deterred.

“Fine, fine, don’t get your horns in a tree,” He mocked. It caused the other to stalk off moodily, grumbling something about nuisance younger brothers. Truthfully, Wilbur had no intentions of shifting any time soon. He knew he’d need to eventually, otherwise his body would make him shift forcefully in a painful manner. But Wilbur didn’t care. He was stronger than that (he once again ignored his brain reminding him he was just being self destructive out of guilt).

He went off up to Techno’s horses; it was his turn to refill the water buckets and polish the saddles.

-

A month had passed. Wilbur was beginning to feel the crawling sensation under skin. He knew what it meant. He knew that someone could get hurt (Tommy could get hurt) if he didn’t do something about it soon. He knew others were starting to notice how snappish he had become. Tommy had flinched away from him during an argument earlier that day, and it had hurt something deep in his chest. Wilbur indeed looked worse for wear, and he could feel his brother’s worry through the link. He ignored it.

Wilbur’s thoughts had started to spiral recently. He grew agitated if his little brother was away from him, or if someone who wasn’t clan got near him. He heard twisted whispers about how L’manberg wasn’t worth it anymore. That it was full of a bunch of wretched humans- worthless, wretched humans that should be crushed within his jaw. This whole thing would be over with if he could just crush it all. Tommy would be safe. Tommy was the only good human around. He dismissed thoughts of Fundy, Tubbo, Niki, hell, even Eret. And then the perfect opportunity arose. There was going to be a festival. In Manberg.

A wide smile stretched across Wilbur’s face, almost too big for it, pointed teeth and sinister eyes unlike a human’s. He met with Dream. He avoided Techno. He made Tommy cry. He got everything set up so that when the time came everything would go perfectly.

...Except. Tubbo is trapped on the podium, a powerful crossbow being aimed at his chest. Tommy is tugging at his sleeve desperately, shouting at him. Constant feelings of PanicPanicPanicPanicPanicHelpPleaseWilburWhatDoIDOPanicPanicPanic coming into his brain through the link, overwhelming Wilbur, feeding into Tommy’s own bursting emotions- and normally he doesn’t feel this much from the link- what’s going on- Oh God- Wilbur’s clutching at his hair, trying to stop it all.

But then he hears Tommy scream and throw an ender pearl and- and suddenly Wilbur sees crossbows aimed at both of his brothers. Wilbur feels an immense rage and so much pain as his back begins to rip open, a terrifying roar interrupting an already disastrous festival; the entirety of Manberg now looking at him. Wilbur feels his wings spread into an intimidating arch, shiny ebony scales flashing. Vaguely, he takes note of a horrified Technoblade and shocked Tommy. It doesn’t matter. The only thing on his mind is to protect his family, and to destroy anything that gets in his way. He feels his chest light up with lightning and he drops his jaw to release a powerful blast.

-

Tommy sees Techno pull back the string on his bow and throws the ender pearl without thinking. He pushes Techno who stumbles backward a few steps before turning to look at the crowd with wide eyes.

“Tubbo! Tubbo, are you okay!?” His eyes are brimming with unspilled tears, and he’s already trying to drag his best friend to safety before the other stares past Tommy in shock.

“T-Tommy, Tommy..?” He shakily points to something in the distance. He turns. There is a giant fucking dragon where Wilbur once was. The entire crowd is staring in awe, fear, stupor at the large animal. Even Schlatt is frozen.

“Tommy, we need to go, now.” A firm hand on his shoulder, dragging him away from Tubbo. He immediately pulls back.

“What the hell is going on? Techno!” He cries as the grip gets harder. In the back of his mind he feels a panic that’s not his own, and a terrible, terrible feeling of rage. The dragon’s talons were crushing the building holy shit. Techno remains silent until the beast has a faint blue glow emanating from it’s chest that is only getting brighter.

“Wilbur! Please, Wilbur, don’t do this I know you’ll regret it!” What is Techno talking about? Why is he calling that dragon Wilbur? It is eerily silent. No screams, nothing, except the faint pulsing sound of whatever is in the dragon’s chest. The beast exhales, the large head turning in Tommy’s direction.

“Tommy…” It growls in a voice that is extremely deep but undeniably his older brother’s. “Tommy, come here. We are going home with Techno. Or else I’ll light this whole place ablaze.” And wow. If the dragon thinks there is any way he is going near it that thing is dead wrong. His brother is most definitely human. But there is no way he will let Manberg be destroyed. Tommy’s head feels like it’s at a stand still. Techno lets go of his shoulder only to grab his wrist and drag him to the beast.

“Techno, what the fuck are you doing!? Are you trying to get us killed!?” He panics, trying to yank his wrist free, but Techno’s too strong.

“Trust me, Tommy, this is the best option if you want the least amount of casualties,” It was grim, and Tommy knew it was probably true. But he was so scared. The dragon spreads its wings and glides down directly in front of them. Tommy feels the gust of wind on his face from 15 feet away. “Tommy, you’ll be okay, I promise you,” Techno murmurs to him.

“What about Tubbo?” Tears are finally spilling over, dripping onto his cheeks. He feels distress in the back of his head when it happens (feeling he unconsciously had linked to his family).

“I’ll take care of everything here.” It was said in the voice Tommy physically couldn’t argue against, just like the next words the dragon spoke.

“Let’s go Toms,” The dragon shifted until Techno motioned for Tommy to climb onto (supposedly) Wilbur’s back. Immediately Tommy felt a familiar comfort. The dragon felt exactly like the true Wilbur, before everything on the smp. When his biggest worries were a scraped knee or disappointing Phil. Everything seemed to slow down. His head no longer ached, and his body promptly shut down as the adrenaline faded away.

-

The winds were calm as Wilbur glided in the direction of Pogtopia with a sleeping Tommy on his back. He felt slightly guilty for leaving Techno behind but the other could get himself out of there if he needed. He knew for a fact Techno was going to be upset with him once they all returned home. His head felt so much clearer now, no longer clogged with twisted thoughts and lies. Explaining this all to Tommy once he woke was going to be a hassle. He didn’t land as smoothly as he had hoped, but then again he hadn’t flown in a long time. His body wouldn’t be able to shift again until the next day. So he made do curling around the young boy with a wing over him as the sun began to set.

-

In a distant land, a man with a green and white striped bucket hat looked up sharply, eyes narrowing.


	2. Family Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes up. Philza starts his journey.

Philza tightened the rucksack, making sure it was secure for the trip into foreign territory. He had been off in one of his hardcore realms, so his clan link had been mildly weakened. Everything had seemed perfectly fine the last time he’d checked with his boys, until a large influx of negative emotions interrupted his latest architectural build (it was inspired by his memories of the great Dragon Temple- destroyed long ago by wars and humans). Philza had quite nearly panicked; something was very, very wrong judging by the sheer amount of feelings that reached him. 

He had immediately transformed into a deep golden dragon, many scars dancing along his snout proving his age and ability to survive. He was going to find his clan, and he was going to make whoever hurt them  _ regret it. _

Despite usually being able to tell which of his sons was feeling what, the emotions had been so intense that they all blended together. Phil was especially worried about his youngest son, Tommy. He was a fragile human, despite his claims of being a “Big Man”, and Philza doesn’t know what he’d do if something happened to him (happened to  _ any _ of his clan). Sure, the boy had been raised by some of the last surviving dragons, but that didn’t make him invincible. 

He turned to look at the sky, trying to get a feel into which world his sons resided in. Once he narrowed it down, he grabbed the bag and shifted once again, powerful wings taking him into the night sky. He would find his clan soon.

  
  


-

  
  


Meanwhile, the next morning finds a bedraggled Tommy stuck under a heavy ebony tail. He yawns, rubbing his eyes as sunlight filters through the pine trees by Pogtopia. His mind feels blissfully numb, something he is extremely grateful for. It feels as though he is still exhausted from the previous day’s emotional roller-coaster.

He barely registers the steady breathing and warmth behind him until a tail lightly thwacks him before settling in his lap again, restricting movement. Tommy startles with a yelp, and despite trying to get away, he’s stuck. Wilbur, his mind says. His initial panic subsides slightly, and those weird not-his-emotions (the ones he’s subconsciously linked to his brothers ever since he was little) have only been calm and soothing so far; nothing like yesterday. 

Despite this, he feels an overwhelming sadness and fear for Tubbo, for Manberg. The trees before him grow blurry, and Tommy feels a headache start from trying not to cry. He chokes on air, a shuddering wail working its way past his throat. Abruptly, the tail is gone and his chin is being tucked under Wilbur’s head. He clutches to his brother’s tattered jacket, desperate for everything to slow down and be okay again. He missed when everything was happy, when his brother didn’t act off.  _ Before his brother started to scare him. _

“It’s okay Tommy, it’s okay,” murmurs Wilbur, hugging Tommy closer (young Tommy, who was just a human, who was just as fiery and as determined as a dragon anyway). “Gods, Toms, I’m so fucking sorry.”

Tommy simply shakes his head and tries to catch his breath, but small sniffles and hiccups keep coming. Wilbur tries to send  _ SafeComfortLove  _ through the link directly, something he hadn’t done for Tommy since he was twelve-years-old. The boy seemed to relax more, his hands loosening from the jacket fabric. 

“Wilbur, I don’t understand what’s going on. I don’t understand. I want Dad,” He sniffles, red-rimmed blue eyes looking expectantly at Wilbur.

“It’s...complicated, Toms. And it’s a lot to take in. I messed up, yesterday. But we’ll get to that later,” Wilbur patted his younger brother’s hair, causing him to indignantly swat the hand away.

“No! I should know now! You owe me a fucking explanation, Wilby, because it’s not normal for your brother to up and suddenly turn into a fucking dragon!” Tommy glared at the brunet, putting space between them. He ignored the look of hurt that flashed in the back of his mind and in the hazel eyes before him. It was gone in seconds though, as a mirthful look settled on Wilbur’s face. 

“Did you just call me Wilby?” He laughed. Tommy froze in shock.

“No, I didn’t! You’re just imagining things!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!” Tommy shouts in embarrassment. He tries to refocus on the important thing, however, once he takes note of the obvious fangs in Wilbur’s smile, something he dismissed for the longest time as it used to seem normal to him. “Wilbur, have you always been able to change into a dragon?”

His older brother sighs, standing up and rubbing the grime off of his pants. A breeze began to pick up, and he quickly dragged Tommy up as well. He led them into the small entry room of pogtopia, settling down in a sitting position on the orange bed (the quilt was thick and warm, but rather coarse). “Actually Tommy, it’s the other way around. I’m a dragon that shifts into human form,” He takes a bit of glee from the shocked look Tommy gives him.

“But- but I’ve never seen you change before!” The boy shrieks loudly. Wilbur raises an eyebrow at him, and Tommy immediately looks at his feet, bowing his head and taking a step back at the silent scolding. Wilbur pats his shoulder twice, and Tommy looks up again. Wilbur is still amazed at how many dragon customs Tommy picked up just from watching his brothers and father interact. 

“Well Tommy, do you remember the ‘hunting trips’ Techno, Dad, and I went on?” he asks calmly. Tommy’s eyes widened in realization. 

“You mean ALL of you are dragons!?” The blonde whisper-yells. 

Wilbur hummed, “Last I checked, yes.”

“Well- then why’d, why’d you guys keep me arou-” They’re interrupted by Technoblade pushing through the door, slamming it shut seconds after. Suddenly, Tommy’s anger comes back; Technoblade was going to  _ shoot  _ Tubbo! Thoughts of dragons are pushed to the back of his mind as he turns and growls at Techno, hands tightened into fists. “Oh Technoblade, do I have a few choice words with you,” 

Now, don’t get Techno wrong, he understands why Tommy was upset. That doesn’t mean he was just going to let his baby brother yell at him without even letting Techno have a chance to explain himself. Not to mention, he’d just spent the past 16 hours dealing with a shocked server and covering for Wilbur’s stupid ass. Needless to say, Techno was not in the best of moods right now. “Tommy,” he snaps, “choose your next words very wisely.” 

Being the eldest of the brothers, he was the second highest ranking in their small clan, right after Philza. This meant both Wilbur and Tommy naturally deferred to him, and instinctually listened to him. Unfortunately, it also meant he had to take responsibility for a lot of their actions as well. A key example being the Battle of the Lakes. 

“Aha, by a few choice words I meant, um, how is the Blade himself doing..?” His voice pitched higher towards the end. Gods, he really hoped Techno wasn’t angry enough to punish him by forcing him to farm potatoes for a whole day again (or make the feelings of disappointment appear in his head). 

“Tired. I could sleep for a hundred years.” The monotone voice is back, Tommy sighs in relief. Before he can go back to asking questions, though, Technoblade flicks Wilbur lightly on the forehead and gathers both Tommy and Wil into a brief hug. 

“Wait, Techno, you’re a dragon too?” Tommy asks.

Techno stiffens. “Yes.”

The youngest scrutinizes his form before nodding to himself. “I could see it with you, but how is  _ Wilbur  _ a dragon of all people?” The question startles a laugh out of both his brothers. Tommy smiles for a split second, it was a sound he’d missed a lot. It fades after he realizes something. “Why’d you guys never tell me?” Hurt curls into his stomach, and he can feel it in the palms of his hands. Tommy’s feelings unknowingly (to him, at least) travel through the link to his clan. The older two share a look, trying to decide who will answer and how to solve the hurt. Something decidedly  _ dragon  _ in them keeps urging them to wrap Tommy into their wings and protect him. But this was the kind of hurt they couldn’t physically attack.

_ Philza forces his wings to fly faster. He’s so close. He can sense his family more, feel more of their link.  _

“Tommy,” Wilbur starts, “you know we love and care for you, right?” The way the younger looks away causes Wilbur to sigh. “Oh Toms, of course we love you.” The brunet gathers Tommy into another hug, and Tommy melts into it.

“It’s not that we don’t trust you, Tommy. If anything, we were just scared you’d leave us. That you’d… hate us.” Techno continues for Wilbur. His voice would seem emotionless to anyone else, but the underlying tremble is clear to both Tommy and Wilbur. “There’s also other rules us dragons have to follow, believe it or not. Humans are not supposed to know of our continued existence.”

“What? I’d never hate you!” Tommy exclaims. Did his family really have such little faith in him? No, of course not. He couldn’t let himself think like that. He fiddles with the fabric on Wil’s coat. He didn’t want the warmth the hug gave him to end yet. “Also, since when have you ever cared for rules?” 

“If only it were that easy,” The pink-haired male said, tilting his head back slightly. 

“I’m hungry,” Wilbur stated bluntly. 

“No shit, Wilbur, after a forced shift like that. If only someone had warned you about what would happen,” came Technoblade’s sarcastic drawl. Tommy snickered while Wilbur gave a huff of annoyance. Regardless, Techno headed down into the ravine to grab some food for his family, gently bumping his head with Wilbur. It would have worked better if they were both in their dragon form, but it sent the same message all the same:  _ It’s going to be okay _ .

Tommy whined in jealousy, he hadn’t been head-bumped by Techno in a long time. Wilbur laughed and repeated the action with Tommy. Wilbur closed his eyes in frustration as the dark thoughts started to wriggle back into his mind like an infection; the shift had helped keep them away for a bit but it looks like it wasn’t a permanent solution. He let go of Tommy and turned around, a hand running through his hair (a nervous habit he could never break). Tommy whimpered and grabbed the sleeve of Wil’s other arm. He didn’t want to lose his brother again after just getting him back. He still hadn’t fully processed everything, and he needed his siblings to be there for him. 

The thoughts caused a sudden longing for his father; Phil knew how to fix everything. He knew what each of his sons needed most. “Wilbur, I want Dad,” he pleaded.

“I know Toms, I want him here too. But you know he’s very far right now. I’ll write to him soon,” Wilbur promised.

Their eldest brother returned with potatoes and steak, two for him, but three for Wilbur. He handed Tommy a plate with a mashed potato and cooked chicken. He cringed slightly as he watched Wilbur easily chomp into raw beef, so he instead focused on his own meal.

  
  


-

  
  


Unknowingly to the boys, their father had just reached the Dream SMP. A large barrier surrounded the land, but like hell was that going to keep Philza out. He reared back before throwing his body at the shield. It cracked. A few more times, and he was through. He dropped into the woods, quickly shifting into a human form. He followed the scent of his sons; he’d be there to help soon. He couldn’t help but smile as the link finally felt fully back in place, it was one of the things he missed the most, other than his actual sons. 

It was exceptionally difficult to leave them at first, because his mind constantly yelled about how clan was supposed to stay close. But he couldn’t smother his kids; they deserved to experience the world to its fullest just as he once had. With Tommy it was somewhat worse, as even though he logically knew Tommy was sixteen, his instincts told him Tommy was but a young child. The woes of having a human son, he supposed. 

He gripped his pack. He hoped his family would be happy to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I got the second chapter out! Hope you guys like it! I decided to make this a three shot, but I might make a collection full of other one shots about the au. Would you guys be interested in that??
> 
> Please leave comments and don't be afraid to ask questions or even give ideas/prompts !!
> 
> love y'all ! <3

**Author's Note:**

> DUDE FORMATTING SUCKS WHAT
> 
> so yeah all of my italics were deleted so sorry if somethings are a bit confusing.  
> Anyway this is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh u_u
> 
> I have so many more details I couldn't fit into the fic so feel free to ask questions or leave prompts. Also lemme know if y'all would be interested in more of this??
> 
> anyway sorry I wrote this in one sitting so i know it's probably a bit rushed lol


End file.
